Learn To Fly
by TiannaMVA
Summary: INCOMPLETE! Bella Swan. No memory of her human life. She got her name from nomads that had recognized her on her journeys. But when she meets the Cullen Clan, will her heart be stolen by the handsome man with the blonde hair? AU/BXJ fic.
1. First Meeting

**Comeplete Summary:**_ Bella Swan is a vampire, plain and simple. Having been changed years before, and having no memory of her past or human life, she embarks to live life one day at a time. She only remembers her name from nomads who have come across her in her few years. But what will ensue when she meets the imfamous Cullen Clan and falls in love with the one who stole her heart?_

My eyes flickered around me, taking in the wolves that surrounded me, circled me. I might have been a vampire, but fighting off multiples was never easy for me. And to make it worse, I was alone in this. No one was here.

Or so I thought. I felt their presence before they did anything. I caught a scent of the wolves, but it smelled different. Bigger. Strange. These wolves in front of me were as large as they could possibly get.

They suddenly took off in fear. I looked after them curiously, trying to figure out why. The next thing I saw was a large shadow in front of me. I could almost feel the rage leaking off of it, the indignaty. Almost like it could read my thoughts, it turned it turned around and looked at me.

It was a pure black wolf. It was as big as me, maybe bigger if it stood on its hindpaws. I looked at his eyes, and was startled by what I saw there. The eyes were like the fur - dark, sleek, impossible to forget. They were too intelligent for a meer animal. Human, maybe.

_Could he be...? Could he be... like me?_ I thought. _No, not possible. I've never met another shape-shifter. Ever_. He must have seen something that reassured him or something of the sort. He decided to not attack me, despite being possible easy prey.

He padded off.

I stared after the trail the massive wolf had left. I considered following him, but then another scent reached my nose. It smelled... almost human. But not entirely.

_Could he _really_ be...?_ I shook my head. I was most likely the only shape-shifter in existence. I haven't heard of others like me.

My musing were interrupted when a tall, russet colored man walked into my view. I gasped lightly, thinking, _I was right_. I couldn't possibly be right. _I was alone. Or so I thought..._ He began talking. "Who are you?"

I laughed lightly, my voice a peal of bells. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm a shape-shifter like you, so you know." He seemed shocked by my statement. I began thinking I just said the stupidest thing I could have possibly said. My brow furrowed in confusion.

_Great, now I sound comepletly idiotic_. Noticing my confusion, the russet man shook his head. "Don't worry. I know what you are. You're a vampire." My eyes widened a little at this._ How does he know what I am?_

I just gazed at him, my thoughts and confusion apparent on my face. "I can smell you from here," he clarified, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh." I honestly didn't know what else to say at this point.

He added,"You might want to leave now. Since I'm off of my own land and on the Cullen's, I can't attack you. But I guarentee you, they will attack you if you come with less than noble intentions. And come onto my land, I will attack you right as soon as you cross the boundry line."

Only one other thought entered my mind. "Who're the Cullen's?"

"The resident vampires," he spat out in obvious distaste. I wondered why. I hadn't looked him in the eyes until now, and when I did, recoginition and something else flickered through his pitch black eyes. "Wait...Be - Bella?" he asked in shock. It seemed he finally got what I was said earlier. I nodded, wondering if he could indeed read my mind. "How... How did you become - one of them?" I just stared at him.

He stared right back at me, still in shock. "You don't remember, do you? Like that other leech." I snarled at the derogatory term, but nodded my head. Something seemed to pass through his head then. "Your eyes, they're gold." My snarl was cut off then, my eyes giving voice to my feelings.

"So?" I asked, confused once more. He just shook his head, unbelieving.

"I can take you to their _home_," he said, ignoring my statement, "but that's all I can do."

Okay, now I was officially lost on what the hell he was talking about. So I just nodded my head absently, giving him my consent. He began walking away at a steady pace, like if he stopped he would collapse. I began following him through the trees shadows that surrounded me now. I began recognizing the sweet smells that looped around us. _Vampires_, my mind informed me. I almost snorted in amusement at myself. _Well, duh. He told you that earlier_. Im a fucking genius sometimes.

One caught my attention quickly though. It smelled like honey and dew covered lilacs. It smelled like what rain and sunshine would smell like. It smelled like... peace. _Hmm... I wonder if peace has a scent..._ I just shrugged and continued after the strange man. He seemed harmless enough. Soon, a large off-white home came into view. I gawked at the size. _Nice_, I thought in awe. _They must be loaded_. I nearly laughed then.

The next thing I knew, there was seven vampires in front of me. There was one large, intimidating one with brown curls and rippling mucsles. I smiled internally. I was still going to be stronger than him. I was a newborn, after all. His arms were around what I could describe as a perfect figment of a mans imagination. She had sleek blonde hair that fell down her shoulders. She also had a sneer on her face, which took very little from her vampire beauty.

Another male had a smaller, but no less intimidating, frame. His hair and eyes were a warm gold, and he had a kind smile, his arm around s woman with soft looking brown hair and a motherly smile. I smiled back at them before continuing. There was a young looking man with reddish brown hair, like copper. He had a frustrated expression on his face, and he was concentrating very hard on something. There wasa pixie like girl with spiky black hair and a cute expression on her face. Her head was peeking from under his arm, which he held over her short, petite frame.

The last took my breathe away. He had a small smile playing on his lips, a warm brown color in his eyes, although I could tell he was a vampire like I was. He had perfect blonde hair which covered some of his face. The wind abruptly changed and his scent blew to me. _So he was the peace smelling one..._ He must have saw something in my expression that made his smile more apparent. The reddish haired male turned to him, then laughed. "Really Jasper, you think? I can tell from here." The pixie girl looked between both of them, smiling as well.

The others looked at the three quizically, than turned to me. I tilted my head, and looked each in the eye. They must have noticed my expression, because the perfect blonde male spoke up. "She's feeling a bit perplexed and curious right now." I looked at him in a small state of bewilderment. "Now, she's shocked." I smiled. _Empath_, I thought. I smiled suddenly, catching them off guard, the lot of them.

"I knew that. Now I'm not, now that I know what you can do, _Empath,_" I said, my emphasis clear. I was amused, really. The others were as startled as I was that I could figure it out. He smiled back at me, all smug. I reutrned it with a small smile of my own when I turned to the others. The pixie was right in front of me though when I turned to talk.

"We're going to be best friends!" she nearly shouted in my ear. I looked at her like she was crazy. She must have seen my expression because hers softened. "Sorry," she said in a whisper. I giggled a little bit. I could grow to like this one. Not sure about the blonde 'perfection' standing a dozen feet away.

The young man chuckled. I looked at him. "That's Alice. She can be a bit eccentric at times." A few of the others nodded.

I decided they were nice enough. I wanted to introduce myself. "Hi, Im Bella Swan." They looked at me, shocked, apparently. "What?" I asked, nearly dying to know what was going on. _How does everyone know me? Arg!_ I was frustrated to say the least. I got a sympathizer. _Or is it empathizer?_ I wondered.

"I'd be irratated too if I didn't know what was going on," the one I knew as Jasper said. I nodded in agreement, still looking at everyone else. _Did they know something about my past that I didn't?_ I wondered, a little sad at the thought. "Don't be sad, Bella." My eyes flickered to him. _Of course he knew what I was feeling. Stupid empath_. He smiled charmingly, senseing my irratation at him.

"Sorry, Bella. We just think we know what happened to you." I nodded, not wanting to know right now. Maybe later.

Jasper could tell I didn't want to know, if my hesitation and emotions told him anything, and said, "We can tell you about it later, if that's okay." I just nodded again. _God, I'm doing that a lot._

"Well Bella, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife and mate, Esme," the other blonde male said to me, gesturing to the brown haired motherly figure next to him. I smiled warmly, breifly remembering I had a mother too, somewhere. I turned to the others.

"I'm Edward, and that's is my wife, Alice," the reddish haired one said. I still had a smile on my face. I kept it on. I looked at the blonde and big burly one.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rose." They both nodded. I then remembered the man that had led me here and turned back to thank him for bringing me here. But when I turned around, he wasn't there. _He must have left,_ I thought a bit sadly. _First friend, and he's already gone. Oh, well. Story of my life_.

I then realized Jasper was waiting for my attention to speak, even if I already knew his name. "I'm Jasper. Im Rosalie's 'twin' brother," he said with a smirk. Seeing him with a smile on his face made my own lips twitch into an answering smile. But I still saw the hidden sadness in his caramel eyes. It almost looked as deep as my own. He twisted his head away from me, a knowing flash of intuition in his piercing eyes.

I just bowed my head, a small smirk reflective of his own splashing on my features.

But it was then that I heard a threatening growl. _Typical_. I released my own answering snap and growl. Whatever it was, it was going to pay quickly if it layed a hand on any of them... It wasn't entirely close, but I wasn't about to take chances. My over protective feelings, which I can usually keep under wraps, exploded out from me in the instant. I felt, rather than saw, Jasper's eyes widen at the already vast amount of protection I had over my new family. _Family,_ I thought. _Never really had one... before now. And I'm not letting it go for_ **_anything_**.

My profile blurred largly before I realized that whatever had snarled was going away already. I straightened before turning back to the Cullen's, who were, for the most part, staring at me in either a) comeplete shock, or b) comeplete awe. I grimaced, not used to the attention I was recieving at the moment. Noticing my obvious discomfort, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper looked away.

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly, then she suddenly squealed, making me clutch my oversensitive ears in pain. I was more startled like before, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Alice was cut off abruptly by Edward, who had a hand covering over her mouth. I smiled gratefully. He looked like he was fit to burst into girly squeals like Alice had. His lips were pursed, surpressing the smile I know that wanted to get out. His shoulders heaved a bit, not totally stiffling his laughter. I glanced at everyone, but they just shrugged. Apparently, this was a regular occurence here. Carlisle nodded towards the house.

"Would you lke to go inside, see if you would like to stay here?" I cast him a surprised glance. He smiled knowingly, like Edward, before continueing. "Your eyes are gold like ours, so I assume you drink from animals as well?" I nodded in response, still slightly stunned. "Well, since you seem in control of your thirst, I feel obligated to offer you a room in the home since I can guess you wont attack any humans."

My mouth opened to say something - I'm not sure what, I'm sure it was a protest - but Rosalie cut me off saying (or rather squealing like Alice), "You can be on the third floor like me!" I glanced at her, as did everyone else did. Jasper then directed his warm gaze to me, and shook his head. Like he was pitying me. I felt anger at that development. I didnt want anyones pity, let alone his. I gritted my teeth. He smirked when Edward was behind me, patting my shoulder. I was wrapped in a blanket of calm. _Stupid empath..._

"I'll explain about that later, if you need me to," he said in a silky voice. Since I lost my voice, considering the events of the day, which had begun with a simple hunt, I just shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts.

**A/N: Okay, I'm working on the second chapter of this little story. It's only a a die story until I can update Word '03 on my computer or until I can transfer them to something else. For now though, I hope you enjoy this story!!**

**Also, let me know if I made any mistakes or if I missed anything. :P**


	2. Authors Note: Please Read

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!!**

* * *

Okay, I see some of you are confused on what was happening in the last chapter. Thats what this is for, so you can get a little bit clearer on the situation.

**1)** Yes, Bella is a vampire and a shape-shifter. That's what I meant when I had her shape blur for a while. She is also a nomad, so she has met a few other vampires. That's how she got info on her name. She just doesnt know her past at all. Much like Alice. :P

**2)** I''m not going to tell you how she died and got turned for now, because you can figure it out in the next couple chapters.

**3)** For the pairings, if it wasn't clear enough: Esme/Carlisle; Alice/Edward; Emmett/Rosalie; and Bella and Jasper are _currently_ single.

**4)** They are in Forks at the moment.

**5)** I am not going to disclose how old Bella is. It is comepletely relevant to the stoyr. If it wasn't, you would know. :P

And also... thanks for showing such interest in my story!!

**Good news**!: I got _Word '03_ to open for about 5 minutes, so I was able to get the documents to finish DC, Chapter 4!! I hope a few of you out there are happy about that!


	3. Playful Tones

**Previously on CU*:**_ Bella, a vampire with an unknown past (to her, anyways) has been invited to stay at the Cullen household! What is she going to do, and what is up with all the small smiles everyone is sharing? Find out here!! Enjoy Chapter 2 everyone!_

_*****= I really need ideas for a title you guys!! Im glad that most of you cant wait for me to update this as much as I can, it gets a little hard when I cant think of a title! So please, just a little help?_

* * *

**BPOV: (I'm planning on changing to JPOV later on)**

Once I got inside of the house, all I could think was, _Wow. It's really nice here_.

I could feel that my eyes had widened to take in everything in the room. The living room, to be exact. Ha! _Living room it is..._I took in the wide, floor length windows, and the floor was hardwood for the most part. What really caught my eye though, was the grnad piano in the corner of the room. I felt like squealing much like Alice when I saw it. It was a beautiful varnished black, with polished ivory keys. They called to my fingers to play them.

I almost took a step forward before Edward said, "I see you're admiring my baby, huh?" It earned him a smack in the back of the head from Alice. I heard some grumbling come from both after Edward gave a short exclamation of "Ow!" before I turned my attention from them to the keys again.

This time, I did take a step forward and ran my fingers along the keys in a downward motion on the scale. A smile tugged on my lips as I closed my eyes as the sweet notes went from soprano to bass. I heard Edward speak again. "Do you know how to play?"

I turned to him because he had appeared by my side. "I don't know. This is the first piano I've seen since I was changed, but it makes me feel like I'm missing something though... something that's not there, but should be. You know?" He shook his head. But I had a feeling he did, like he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I turned my attention to the rest of the room, taking in the large windows, the plush carpets and stunning furnature. "You guys have a really beautiful home."

Esme smiled, as did Alice. "Esme decorated the whole house, and so far, you've only seen the living room! C'mon!" She grabbed my arm and began pulling me to the stairs. I looked around at the magnificent painting adorning the walls as she tugged me up the steps to the second floor. I could hear chuckling coming from doownstairs. I was not amused.

"This is my and Edward's room! Its got one of the best views in the whole house," she said, pointing into a modern feeling room. It was spacious, but not too much to take away from the room. There was a queen sized bed sitting in the middle, red and gold sheets over it. The carpet was soft undertoe, and it was a lovely gold shade.

"Are all the rooms like this one?"

"Nope!" Alice said in an upbeat tone. "Just ours." She then pointed to another room down the hall. "Carlisle's office and his and Esme's room are down there. Im going to respect their privacy and not show you there. Except maybe the office, because it doubles as a library." _Wow_, I thought. _The room right next to the library. Lucky_.

When we walked into the room though, I was too stunned to do anything. I stared at all the books (most of which I couldn't possibly think I could read because they were in a foreign language) that adorned the shelves. I heard something behind me and turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Hi, Bella. I see you've 'found' the library." Jasper smiled at me from underneath his bangs, which hung precariously over his golden eyes. I almost sighed, but I caught myself.

"Yes, I've 'found' the library," I retorted with my fingers doing the air quotes around the word _found_.

Alice than popped up, towing Rosalie in by her arm. They both smiled. "Come on Bella! Let me show you your room for while you're here!" Rosalie said, pretty much leaking as much excitement as Alice. Scratch that. _Almost_ as much excitement. Jasper and Edward seemed to agree with me. Emmett just laughed.

I didn't even notice when they all came up. Rosalie and Emmett began taking the stairs up to the third floor, which I reluctantly followed. Alice was right behind me. Probably thinks I'll need help decorating or something. I saw Edward nod when I turned around to see if Alice was still behind me. I hadn't hear her squeal in a while. Emmett pointed to a door on the right, which was the farthest from the staircase. "That would be your room, Bella. It's like, an en suite, or something. Alice?" Emmett said, unsure.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said with a wicked smile on her lips. My eyes widened. _Shit. She knows somthing I don't. I know it. Evil little pixie. She probably saw this coming._ Edward laughed.

"She did." I just shook my head and headed down. My jaw fell though when I took in the room that would soon be mine. _Mine. That has a nice ring to it._

---

**Okay, sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to update. In the next chapter, I'll describe the room as to what I want it to look like and her reaction to it. Thats all I will reveal for it just now, so don't worry. I'll update with it all in the next two or less days. I promise!**


	4. AN: Being Rewritten Sorry Everyone!

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone, but I'm going to be rewriting this. There should be other clues as to what is going on, but there's nothing drastic changing to it. It'll be the same for the most part, but I think I'll add in some more details, because to me, it seems to be sorely lacking in that aspect. :P**

**- Tianna**


End file.
